1. Field of the Disclosure
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to an animal restraining device. In particular, an animal restraining device can be secured between two surfaces, such as the sides of a bathtub or the walls of a shower stall, and to which an animal such as a dog can be attached so as to restrain the animal during washing of the animal. The animal restraining device can also be used in other situations and locations such as for general grooming, fur trimming or shearing, nail trimming, veterinary visits, transportation, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of animal restraining devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,368 to Paddock entitled “Animal Grooming Restraint” and incorporated by reference herein, illustrates certain prior art animal restraining devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the animal grooming restraint has two rods 2, 4 that are connected through a threaded connection 6. A user can change the length of the grooming restraint be simply rotating one rod with respect to the other. The grooming restraint is placed between two opposing surfaces, such as within a bathtub, and then one rod is rotated until a tight fit is obtained between the grooming restraint and the bathtub. The animal can then be attached to the grooming restraint by connecting the latch 8 with a collar, harness, or other securement device on the animal.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate another prior art grooming restraint. A lever 12 is pivotally connected to two rods 14, 16 and a cylindrical housing 18. Moving the lever 12 from the position shown in FIG. 2 to the position shown in FIG. 3 causes the two rods to 14, 16 to extend out farther from the initial position and engage the walls of a bathtub or shower. The animal can then be attached to the grooming restraint.